Paul Hamilton Hayne
Paul Hamilton Hayne (January 1, 1830 – July 6, 1886) was a 19th-century southern American poet, literary critic, and editor. Life Paul Hamilton Hayne was born in Charleston, South Carolina on January 1, 1830.Moore, 15. After losing his father as a young child, Hayne was reared by his mother in the home of his prosperous and prominent uncle, Robert Y. Hayne, who was an orator and politician who served in the United States Senate. Hayne was educated in Charleston city schools and graduated from the College of Charleston in 1852. He began the practice of law but soon abandoned it in order to pursue his literary interests and ambitions. Hayne served in the Confederate army in 1861 and remained in the army until his health failed. He lost all of his possessions — including his house and an extensive library — when Charleston was bombarded in 1862. In 1863, Hayne moved his family to Grovetown, Georgia, a wooded area about 16 miles from Augusta, Georgia. Here Hayne lived and worked until his death in 1886. Grovetown was also where his career as a literary critic and magazine editor began. He contributed to important magazines of the South during his era, including the Charleston Literary Gazette, the Southern Literary Messenger, the Home Journal, and Southern Bivouac. Hayne was also instrumental with Southern novelist William Gilmore Simms in the founding of Russell's Magazine, which Hayne edited. Hayne is also noteworthy for his friendship with fellow Southern poet Henry Timrod, whom Hayne helped with both his life and his career. Timrod was frail and ill throughout his life with tuberculosis, and Hayne helped to provide financially for Timrod and his wife and young son. Most importantly for literature and history, Hayne preserved Timrod's poems and edited them into a collection that was published in 1872 and that presented such historically important poems as "The Cotton Boll" and "Ode Sung On The Occasion Of Decorating The Graves Of The Confederate Dead". Timrod now has the greater reputation as a poet, while Hayne is known more for his role as an editor and literary critic than as a poet. Timrod has continued to influence other modern Southern writers, including the poet Allen Tate, whose most famous poem, "Ode to the Confederate Dead", owes a great deal to Timrod's similarly titled poem. Hayne died at his home, Copse Hill, at Grovetown, Georgia, on July 6, 1886. His papers are variously preserved in the libraries of the College of Charleston, Duke University, the University of Virginia, and the South Carolina Historical Society. Writing Hayne was an emerging poet and published various collections of poems, including a complete edition in 1882. His poetry emphasizes romantic verse, long narrative poems, and ballads. Like other fellow Southern poets of his day, his work was highly descriptive of nature. Some critics contend that his graceful lyrics reflect the influence of poet John Keats. Hayne's sonnets are considered his best work. He was appreciated even in the north and became known throughout the country as the unofficial poet laureate of the South.Moore, 29. Recognition The Paul Hayne School in Birmingham, Alabama was named for Hayne after he sent an original poem and a book of verse to the school on the occasion of its dedication in 1886. Publications Poetry *''Poems. Boston: Ticknor and Fields, 1855.Poems (1855), Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 24, 2013. *Avolio: A legend of the island of Cos; with Poems, lyrical, miscellaneous, and dramatic. Boston: Ticknor and Fields, 1860.Avolio: A legend of the island of Cos; with Poems, lyrical, miscellaneous, and dramatic, Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 24, 2013. *Legends and Lyrics. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1872.Legends and Lyrics (1872}, Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 24, 2013. * ''The Mountain of the Lovers; with poems of nature and tradition. New York: E.J. Hale, 1875.The Mountain of the Lovers; with poems of nature and tradition (1875), Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 24, 2013. *''Poems of Paul Hamilton Hayne. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1882.Poems of Paul Hamilton Hayne, Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 24, 2013. * ''The Broken Battalions. Baltimore: Mrs. H. Newell Martin, 1885.The Broken Battalions (1885), Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 24, 2013. Edited *''The Poems of Henry Timrod'' (edited by Paul Hamilton Hayne). New York: Hale, 1873.Henry Timrod 1828-1867, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 19, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Moore, Rayburn S. Paul Hamilton Hayne. Twayne Publishers, 1972. Notes External links ;Books *Paul Hamilton Hayne at the Internet Archive ;About *Paul Hamilton Hayne at Find a Grave Category:American poets Category:American book editors Category:American magazine editors Category:Writers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:College of Charleston Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:1830 births Category:1886 deaths